Contagious Smiles and Sickness
by MiniBrissy
Summary: All Tux members had gone off to figure out a mission with the Reindeer Agency, all except Private and Rico as they try to rest off a fever. Worried as a snowstorm approaches home, Tux twins Manfredi and Johnson split off from the others to accompany the sick pair. Enjoy!


"Rico? Wake up, kid," called a soothing voice.

Rico slowly opened his eyes, careful to not give himself a headache from the light of the room. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but stopped once he felt the breathing of the child bundled up in the blanket in his arms. He shifted his eyes to the sleeping child. Gently, he took hold of his younger brother with both arms and then sat up in the couch he had sunk into while asleep.

"Is he alright? Rico, how are you feeling?" prodded a different voice. This one was more high-strung and nervous. The first person, Manfredi looked over his shoulder to look at his twin, Johnson, as he spoke.

Rico watched the two as they held a whispered exchange of short words. He grunted, throat aching too much to attempt a rasped answer.

It was a cold winter night. Snow heavily draped on the city, and only continued to get stronger. Rico had recently caught a terrible fever. He had a high temperature for days, the others were afraid they'd have to have Rico admitted into the hospital. However, after a few days more of waiting, Rico's body was able to lower into a more stable temperature. But, he wasn't completely free of it; he was barely able to down any food, he had dizzy spells from time to time, and he had a sore throat that only worsened. Being too drained and affected by the fever, Rico was put out of commission from oncoming missions until he's recovered completely.

Private had also caught the virus, having such a weak immune system from which he was born with. The medicine given to him, however, actually seemed to be working with him.

Rico had been put in charge of babysitting the youngling while Skipper and Kowalski went with Nigel to the Reindeer Agent's base to gather clues on a new case mission.

Manfredi and Johnson had also gone with them, but bailed once they saw the night weather grow more fierce, worried that Rico and Private were both sick and by themselves. They had finally made it home, barely missing the blizzard that was stirring and walked in on Rico and Private's slumber.

Rico had been fading in and out of focus as the twins talked, but snapped back once the two turned their attention back to him.

"Are you feeling any better? Here, we'll make you something to eat and you can try this-" Manfredi began and took out some medicine from his bag. "Hopefully this one's the one, right?" he joked, laughing half- heartedly.

Tired, Rico chuckled back weakly as he sunk back into the couch. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the chill as the cold feeling his hand had made contact with his head.

Rico noticed the worried look Johnson gave him as the man began to remove the snow covered coat he was wearing. The sick teenager held one hand up and gave a wry smile to motion that he was alright. Johnson only gave a more anxious look as he bit his bottom lip.

Johnson patted Manfredi's snowy coat with his gloved hand and dusted off some of the fluffy ice. "Go change out of those clothes, I'll take care of the food."

"Wow, Johnson, trying to be the older one now huh," Manfredi joked, laughing as he unzipped the thick coat.

"Wh- Argh, shut it, 'Fredi!" Johnson defensively responded. He punched Manfredi's padded shoulder, rushing off into the kitchen as he hid his blushed face.

Manfredi laughed, fist in front of his mouth to slightly hide his grin. He looked down at the young man on, or practically in, the couch cushions. Rico had also been enjoying the small scene in front of him, a smile painting his exhausted face. Manfredi ruffled his hair.

"Haha, here-" Manfredi said. He took off his jacket and set it on the couch. "I can take care of Private, you need to take care of yourself first," he continued as he wrapped his arms around the bundle in Rico's arms.

After finally being able to comfortably hold his baby brother with only one arm, Manfredi sat back in the couch next to Rico, kicking one ankle on top of the other leg's knee. He used his free arm to drape the thick blanket over Rico's shoulder.

Manfredi was about to try to strike up some conversation with his brother, but he quickly noted the dark circles under his eyes. Not to mention how Rico would shut his eyes for a few seconds only to open them half-way again to stare at the wall, which he repeated, over and over.

Manfredi wrapped his free arm around Rico and pulled him closer, gently rubbing his back as Rico leaned his head on him. With his other arm, he hugged Private tighter when he felt the child shift a little in the swaddle. As it seemed that the two awake Tux brothers were both ready to just turn in for the night, Manfredi began to hum a small tune.

Rico was not familiar with the song, but he let himself become mesmerized by it, the soothing voice leading him into a sleep that could actually rest him.

After a few minutes, the song had ended, and was replaced by the gently breathing of three brothers.

"Manfredi- oh my go- Manfredi wake up!" whispered a harsh voice.

Manfredi opened his eyes, though one was covered. He gave a friendly yawn to his twin, who held his face only a foot away from his own.

"Yes, Johnson? What is it that you need, my dear baby brother?" he asked innocently.

Johnson gave a huff, and threw his head back. He ran both hands through his hair as he heaved a loud groan.

"Auuugh- are you kidding me, Manfredi don't _call_ me that!-" Johnson started, but was silenced by a hush from his twin.

"Hey hey hey, don't be rude, can't you see our younger brothers are enjoying some sleep?" Manfredi whispered slyly.

Johnson stared at him, annoyed even more, before crossing his arms. "Fine, sorry. But Manfredi! Are you _serious_! You put him to sleep _before_ he's taken his medicine let alone eaten?!-" Johnson scolded in a quiet voice.

"Come on, Johnson, the kid needs sleep more than anything-"

"But you were the one who said he should eat and take medicine first!"

"I know, but plans change, Johnson," Manfredi smirked.

Johnson began to groan loudly again, but was cut off again.

"Come on, Johnson, stop being rude. You can't yell at me with my brothers sleeping on me," he joked. Manfredi held in a laugh when he saw his younger twin fuming as quiet as he could.

Johnson had been throwing a small tantrum of frustration, stomping his foot, gritting his teeth, and curling down while gripping his hands in his hair. Suddenly, he yelped when an arm swiftly wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto the couch. Manfredi had placed Private into a small and comfy gap between him and Rico and used his new free arm to yank Johnson down next to him.

For the next few minutes was spent by a silent wrestling of Manfredi holding Johnson in a hug as Johnson tried struggling away. After a while, the two had broken out into a soft- hearted laugh with each other as Johnson had calmed. As the two began to chat tiredly through the night, they had covered all four people on the couch with the blanket Rico had been wrapped in.

As the warm sensation created a comfort from the opposing cool air outside of the blanket, the twins soon fell asleep as well.

"I can't believe you two idiots," Skipper lightly teased. He heaved a sigh and smiled softly as he shifted his weight onto one side of his hip and folded his arms.

It was nearly 7 in the morning when Skipper, Kowalski, and Nigel were able to return home. They were cold and exhausted, having barely any sleep in them. They were all ready to just pass out on their beds. However, upon entering, they were met with a cute sight; the other members of their family had fallen asleep together on the couch overnight.

While two of them were gravely sick.

Though it was a sight that they didn't want to disturb, they had to as it was apparent that Manfredi and Johnson were now the ones breathing shallowly and coughing from time to time.

"Aw, c'mon Skipper, don't be like tha-ah- achoo!" Manfredi responded, quickly covering his sneeze into a tissue. He sniffled, trying to get back the airway in his nostrils that had clogged up.

Johnson was huddled up next to him, shivering as he hugged himself under the thick blanket. "Hey, don't call me the idiot, it was Manfredi's fault!" he pointed a thumb towards his twin before bursting into a fit of coughs. Manfredi laughed, or more so wheezed, as he began to pat Johnson's back.

Skipper watched as Nigel and Kowalski were doing small checkups on the twins, checking temperature, throats, etc. He chuckled, and turned slightly to face Rico and Private.

"Well, at least you two are feeling a bit better, huh?"

Rico grinned, finally feeling rested but still ill, and Private giggled as he watched Manfredi mess with Johnson.


End file.
